


Under Armour

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: A Home Made Sex Toy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream attempts to overthrow Megatron. It backfires, as all attempts at overthrowing Megatron must inevitably do.





	Under Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Only Starscream could get himself into a situation this ridiculous.

It wasn't every cycle Megatron's damage was so serve Knockout had to put him under, but then, it wasn't every cycle Optimus Prime managed to lop off entire limbs.

When the battered old warlord had come stamping home, both footsteps and temper enough to shake the corridors of the _Nemesis_ , two bemused Vehicons in tow, carrying the severed cannon-welding limb between them -Starscream had been delighted.

"Stop gawking and get back to work!" Megatron snarled when he spotted his Second lurking in med-bay's aperture. He snatched his own arm out of the drones' servos and shook it threateningly. "Or do you need a _real_ reason to be here?!"

"Of course not, master," Starscream hid his smirk in an elegant bow, wings low as a show of deference. "I was merely concerned-"

Megatron's optics flared wide and bright, denta bared threateningly, "Get out!"

As amusing as the vision of a one-armed Megatron was, Starscream lingered just long enough to witness his leader dumping the extraordinarily heavy limb into Knockout's unprepared arms before slinking away, claws tented sinisterly.

Finally, his opportunity had arrived.

He had drawn up the schematics for a small pain-inducing device many months ago. It had taken some fine-tuning, and a fair few Vehicon 'test-subjects', but he was sure the inconspicuous device was effective enough to bring even a powerful gladiator-build to his knees. It had been sat gathering dust in a secret compartment in his quarters for some time now, just waiting for a moment such as this one.

Starscream collected it, and device hidden behind his narrow back, he returned to the medical bay.

Megatron was supine on the slab, unconscious. The machines keeping him that way were beeping and blinking away to themselves. Leaning over the warlord, Knockout thumbed off his soldering tool.

"Commander." the medic straightened, utterly unenthused. "What a surprise."

"How goes the surgery?" Starscream asked, crossing the med-bay to stand at Megatron's other side. He peered down at his leader, sneering at the slack expression on the brute's ugly face.

Knockout folded his arms across his glossy chest, nose high. "Successfully. Which I'm sure you're pleased to hear." The medic sounded sarcastic. "Just a few more loose wires and he'll be back to romping through battlefields in no time."

"Then you won't mind clearing the room."

Knockout stared at him, "You're joking."

"I'm your superior," Starscream reminded him, raising his arm to gesture, "And as our dear leader is indisposed..."

"I'd rather you didn't drag me into these things." Knockout sighed, but laid down his tools regardless. "I'm not as accustomed to beatings as you are. Besides, my paint-"

"-Will be fine," Starscream purred darkly, "I'll see you're rewarded."

"Heard that before." Knockout threw over his shoulder, already heading for the door. "Don't damage my workstation."

The doors swept shut behind the over-waxed medic, closing Starscream in with his soon-to-be servant. He drew the device out from behind his back, dangling it before Megatron's unconscious face. "You and I are going to have so much fun."

He would have preferred to gloat a while longer -he had a lot of material saved up- but that vain egotist of a medic was undoubtedly on his way to tattle to Soundwave. He didn't have long.

The easiest place to plant the device would have been Megatron's shoulder. The armour was already shifted out of the way, exposing wires and gears, but that would be where Knockout would check first.

No, he needed somewhere less obvious, but easy to access.

Starscream's optics flicked to Megatron's hips.

He set his mouth grimly, flexing his slender digits. The armour panels of the warlord's pelvis were less secure, easier to fold back -for obvious reasons. It was practical, but still rather close to Megatron's... _hardware_ for his liking.

Still, he bit his lip, dug his servo in, and soon found a manual trigger to fold back a rounded strip of armour following the curve of his leader's thigh. He swept up Knockout's tools, working quickly to hide the device between gears and connect it to his leader's sensory-net. If he'd done it right, it would integrate itself with every pain sensor in the old warrior's frame.

Oh yes, he thought, sliding the armour back into place and removing all evidence that anything had been done at all. When Megatron woke, his leader would be at his mercy.

 

* * *

 

Starscream's original place was to bide his time. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment. He wanted Megatron on his knees- no, withering on the floor at his pedes, in agony- desperate. And he wanted every last loyal, bolt-less Decepticon to witness it.

He smirked to himself as he watched the larger mech, stood before the viewports on the _Nemesis_ ' bridge. The old fool had no idea the reckoning that was coming. He had no ide-

"Starscream." His designation was barked. He refocused his attention to find his leader staring at him, optics half hidden behind dark lowered brows. "If you're able waste the cycle away loitering on my bridge you clearly have too much time to spare. You can join the drones in scrubbing the hanger."

...Patience wasn't a virtue Starscream had anyway.

He smirked, unsubspacing the trigger for the device he had planted and hiding it behind his back. "I think not, _master_."

Megatron -who had shifted his attention back towards the viewport- paused before turning to face him again, optics bright. " _What_ did you say?"

The dangerous edge to Megatron's tone would have normally had Starscream cowering. Not today.

He revealed the trigger, playing with it between his digits coyly. "Do you know what this is?"

Megatron snorted, armour heckling. He may not have known his Second's game, but he knew Starscream well enough that it wouldn't bode well. "One of your tricks, no doubt."

"Very good," Starscream cooed, taking a step back when Megatron shifted closer. The last thing he needed was the trigger being ripped from his grasp before he had the opportune time to savour the poleaxed look on his leader's face when he realised he had been beaten. "It's a trigger. For a little something I placed beneath your armour."

"A bomb," Megatron guessed, cannon beginning to glow. "And what makes you think I won't shoot you before you blow it?"

"Not a bomb. What would be the fun in that?" Starscream watched his leader's weapon carefully, just in case. Even in the confinement of the bridge he was sure he could dodge the powerful but slow fusion blasts. "No, this isn't quite so quick."

"A fatal mistake." Megatron's stance changed into that of a predator about to pounce. "I will have time to take you down with me."

Starscream opened his mouth to offer another vague, threatening comment, when Megatron moved. For a mech so large he was quick, with reflexes born from years in the arena. Starscream squawked and pressed the trigger, flinching back just in case-

His leader froze with a stifled noise, optics widening comically. His lip twitched, "What-?" He rasped hoarsely, servos curling into fists. "What have you done to me?"

Starscream had wanted the pain to be more crippling than this. He hadn't expected Megatron to remain standing. But at least it was working. "Kneel." He said, the excitement of victory rising in his chest. His lips curled, " _Kneel_!"

He pressed the trigger again. This time Megatron did drop to the floor, another muffled groan trying to escape him. The deck shook as he fell to his knees, servos clenched against his thighs, helm bowed. "You twisted..." His leader rasped, "Stop this!"

Giddy, Starscream pressed it again, bouncing on the spot at the undignified response it pulled from Megatron. His leader was curling in on himself, to where his pain was centred.

"Beg." Starscream sneered, feeling brave enough to approach now. "Beg for mercy and I might be inclined to end your miserable existence."

Megatron's helm tilted up towards him, denta bared ferociously, "What purpose-" he began, when Starscream pressed the trigger again. He jolted on the spot, optics flickering, before he released his frustration with a shout of, "-What can this possibly achieve?!"

There was a lot of fight left in Megatron. Starscream tutted down at him. He would have to deprive him of that. He flicked the trigger casually, not once, but three times rapidly. Megatron groaned euphorically, bending over to-

Wait.

Starscream paused, squinting at Megatron.

 _Euphorically_?

He flicked the trigger again.

Megatron shuddered, hips bucking forwards. He dropped to all fours, huge claws carving grooves into the deck flooring. Cooling fans activated with a growing roar.

It took a moment to sink in. Starscream glanced from his leader to the trigger. Then screeched in horror, flinching away from the thing that was- was _pleasing_ his leader like a remote pleasure toy!

All his panicked flapping sent the trigger flying into the air, only to come down with a clatter between Megatron's braced servos. Starscream almost debated diving for it.

He lunged, but Megatron was quicker, snatching the trigger up and flinging it away from them. It disappeared below the decking with a series of clatters. Before Starscream could follow a giant, silver fist was curling around his middle, and tightening.

Megatron slowly stood, giving his captive a good squeeze. Starscream squeaked, scratching and pushing at the huge claws around his slender waist. "Wait, wait master, Megatron, please, I was-!"

At his full height, Megatron loomed over him. Optics fierce, frame scorching, cooling-fans a dull roar that filled the room. Starscream whimpered when he was drawn in, hoisted right off the decking till he was held at optic-level with his leader, thrusters off the floor, chest brushing the warlord's.

"Is this what you hoped to achieve?" The silver mech purred, the vibration of his vocaliser humming through Starscream's slighter form. Starscream cringed away from it.

"I, I didn't -"

A soft snick interrupted his stammering. He froze, intakes stuttering to a stop when the heard the low whine of something beginning to pressurise. _Oh no_.

"This wasn't. It was. I meant to," loosening Megatron's grip was impossible. Starscream reached for his leader's chest instead, trying to caress him into calming down just long enough to think of a way out of this. At present, Megatron believed he had implanted him with what was essentially a remote pleasure stimulator- and was making of that what any warm-sparked mech would.

He could always tell the truth; that the device malfunctioned, that it was actually intended to cripple Megatron with pain. That may save him from Megatron's spike, but it wouldn't from Megatron's fists.

The spike in question had extended and filled enough that it was stood upright before Megatron's abdomen. It brushed Starscream's thigh.

Starscream flinched away from the heated metal with a gargled noise. _Fists_! Fists were better. Fists he had a chance of surviving!

"Megatron please, listen," he squirmed, trying to wriggle up and out of his leader's servo. Megatron began to walk, moving towards the end of the bridge. "I made a mistake-!"

"Did you now," his leader growled, just as Starscream's back met a monitor screen. Servos seized his hips. He found himself pinned between the monitor and his leader. A hot, pulsing spike heavy against his narrow abdomen.

He squirmed again.

He shouldn't have. Megatron hummed, optics dimming. The warlord gyrated his hips, working himself between Starscream's slender legs. He spread the seeker's thighs obscenely wide to accommodate his broad hips.

Starscream dared to glance down. His leader's spike was much like the rest of him. Silver, purple, shapely... and large. It was ridged, thicker towards the base, and ever so slightly curved. 

"There are easier ways to garner my attention, Starscream." Megatron was speaking to him. Starscream tore his optics away from the spike, "Had you wanted my spike so desperately you need only ask."

"I didn't!" He burst out, leaning away from Megatron so that his back was curved right over the edge of the monitor. "It malfunctioned! The device, it wasn't supposed to, to, I'm not-"

Megatron stopped, hips stilling, servo loosening. He didn't draw away yet though.

"It malfunctioned?" He reaffirmed, reaching to cup his Second's neck, and then squeeze it.

Starscream nodded as much as he could. The spike against his plating was still throbbing needfully. He felt something warm and wet trickle out of it and smear his armour. He cringed. "Torture. Not pleasure." He rasped.

With a furious noise, Megatron released him. He squawked, falling backwards over the top of the monitor and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Let's see how you fare!" Megatron barked, stalking towards the edge of the decking. Starscream watched, curious and apprehensive, as his leader recovered the trigger.

"You're?" Starscream sneered, "You're _what_? Going to use it on yourself until you get an overload?"

"No," Megatron huffed, frowning as he lifting one leg and braced it against a piece of the bridge's safety railing, a rather obscene position to assume with his spike hanging out like that. Starscream watched the bizarre display -until he realised what Megatron was rooting around for in-between the seams of his armour. The device.

"No!" He gasped.

"Yes!" Megatron rasped as he yanked his servo free, this time with the tiny silver device pinned between claw tips. He turned dark optics on his Second. "Your turn."

He rushed him, seizing Starscream by the wrist before he even thought to escape. With no small amount of grappling and indignant shrieking, Megatron managed to shove the device into the seam between Starscream's groin and hip.

"That's not how it works you idiot!" Starscream knew he wasn't doing himself any favours by informing his leader as such, but he couldn't help sneering at the great moron. "It's supposed to-"

Megatron flicked the trigger.

And then Starscream understood. It vibrated. It vibrated violently.

He squawked, knees buckling as it rattled him to his core. 

It didn't need to be attached to his sensory net, and by all evidence presented so far, it hadn't actually worked at all on Megatron. It was purely by coincidence that attempting to activate it caused... vibrations. And that he had been stupid enough to implant it right beside his leader's interfacing array.

He squeezed his thighs together, weathering the sensation, lips pressed tight. Thankfully, it passed quickly. 

Megatron flicked it again before he could recover.

This time he gasped. The device had been wedged in right beside his valve. It was close enough to his sensors to stimulate, but was nowhere near substantial enough to satisfy.

"Wait-!" he tried, before Megatron hit it again.

His servos dived for his groin, slender digits trying to slip past the plating and reach for the device that Megatron's bigger and longer fingers had shoved in there. He whimpered, fell to his knees, rocked against his own servo, before giving in and retracting his interface panels.

Megatron's pedes appeared before him. He looked up, and came optic to... _tip_ with his leader's spike. Megatron was stroking himself in one servo, the other held the trigger aloft, thumb sliding over the switch teasingly. "Perhaps we can be of use to one another?"

Starscream ground his denta together, furious humiliation heating his face. The device vibrated again and he cried out, cooling fans snapping online as his valve's lubrication ducts activated.

"Stop. _Pressing_. That slagging-"

Megatron's claw tapped the switch, and Starscream moaned as the device briefly shuddered against his most sensitive components. Too briefly.

"Get up," Megatron ordered. "Get up or I will leave you here and take this trigger with me."

"No!" Starscream grasped, trying to scramble upright and reach for it. Megatron pressed it again.

This time his valve, warmed and wet, spasmed desperately. He shoved two fingers inside himself, uncaring of his audience as he tried to stimulate the sensors that were being so brutally teased. It wasn't enough. The device was at a difficult angle, impossible to reach, juddering against sensors in the very deepest parts of his valve. He needed- wanted-

"Please," he whimpered to the floor, spreading his shaking thighs and folding his wings low against his back. He let his helm hang between his shoulders, the thought of looking at Megatron's satisfied, victorious expression too much of a sting to his pride.

"Manners become you, Starscream," he warlord answered, his pedes turning as he moved to walk around the back of him.

Starscream tensed. A thud shook the decking as Megatron dropped heavily to his knees behind him. Two servos took his narrow hips and his legs and servos scraped the floor as he was dragged back, aft bumping Megatron's groin. His leader's spike pulsed against his lower back, almost as good a feeling as the device buried amongst his circuits.

Surprisingly careful digits explored the entrance of his valve. He pushed into the sensation, breath hitching at the sharpness of Megatron's claws as they began to slide between his mesh folds. "Care, careful!" He gasped.

The device vibrated suddenly. Starscream yelped, jolting in place as two digits pushed in past the rim of his valve and stroked in time to the short, violent vibrations. Too much all at once and-

"Oh- _Primus_!" Starscream hissed as he overloaded, denta clenched hard enough to crack the plating. Claws screeched against the decking. Charge rushed through his frame, loosening his struts and armour, soothing his pent-up frame.

"Much better." Megatron murmured behind him, and a third digit entered him. The stretch burned, but Starscream was pliant now. He could take it.

"Get on with it!" He snarled, lifting his helm to glare at the larger mech over his shoulder.

Megatron's response was to press the trigger again. Hard.

Starscream fell to his forearms, gasping, hips rocking into the sensation. "Will you stop pressing that thing!"

Megatron laughed, Starscream felt the shake of the larger mech's frame against his back as withdrew his digits. Lubricant from his overload came free with them, sliding down his thighs and _pit-pit-pattering_  against the decking in generous drips. Megatron started stroking himself again, slicking himself with now wet fingers. Starscream could feel the brush of his leader's knuckles against his aft as he pumped himself slowly.

A knee nudged his further apart, and a servo pressed on his back, curving his spinal-strut, pushing his aft in the air.

A damp, blunt tip rubbed against the outer mesh of his valve, dragging across the wet folds promisingly. Starscream angled himself backwards, eager. The spike pressed forwards.

It's incredible girth split him open. Starscream cried out, wings shooting upright. He forced himself to relax as the callipers of his valve clenched and unclenched tentatively, sensors stinging. He looked down, past his own shaking frame and between his legs. Primus, that was a lot to take.

"Too much," he breathed, vents opening to expel access heat. "You're too much for me."

"Haven't I always been?" Megatron purred, nudging forwards a little. Starscream slumped, groaning. Huge, warm servos circled his waist and picked him up, lifting his knees clear off the floor. He squirmed, claws scratching at the decking below.

Megatron straightened, shifting on his knees into a more controlled position. Starscream whimpered when the device went off again, and Megatron slid home.

Shooting pain shot up his backstrut from the sudden, rough penetration. Starscream squawked, sensory net buried under an avalanche of an entirely different sensations as he was stretched beyond capacity, valve burning and device buzzing. And _buzzing_ , no longer brief spurts of vibration, but constant now.

Starscream distantly heard a grumble of annoyance. Megatron flung the trigger away. But it. _Kept_. _On_. _Going_

"What-?!" He gasped amid the unbearably euphoric sensations rushing through his entire frame. He was leaking lubricant enough to form a river. Megatron thrusting into him languid and slow, in perfect harmony with the device's vibrations. "Why is, it's not _stopping_?!"

"Broken." Megatron huffed, bucking deep into him, then sighing in satisfaction, "I can feel it in you..."

"No I-" error messages exploded before Starscream's optics as his frame rose to a dangerous temperature. Charge building and building with nowhere to go. "I can't- help! I-"

Megatron huffed again, before driving into him, quickly now, spike nailing the sensors right at the back of Starscream's valve. Between that and the relentless vibrations, Starscream soon lost the ability to speak beyond gasps and cries of, "Megatron, Megatron! _Megatron_ " as he overloaded.

And overloaded.

A deep throaty moan finally signalled the release of Megatron's charge. His leader held him fast, claws nicking at the armour of his hips. He thrust once, twice, before his spike twitched, and Starscream felt his valve flood with his leader's climax, warm and filling. Some of it escaped between them as the sated warlord rocked into the last vestiges of his overload, clearly enjoying the feel of his transfluid slicking his rebellious second's valve. The thick fluid dripped down Starscream's inner thighs to join the puddle beneath them. 

Megatron withdrew with a wet sound and Starscream collapsed struttlessly without the warlord to hold him up. His spent frame continued to twitch under the tortuous buzz of his own device. He whimpered pathetically.

"Oh, come here," his leader relented mercifully with a put-upon grumble, catching him by the waist and hitching him up again. He shoved too thick claws into the Starscream's thigh joint -now gummed up with residue from their intimacy- and dug around.

"Careful, careful with those claws!" Starscream hissed, trying to kick him away awkwardly. "You're going to rip out my-"

"Aha!" Megatron barked out victoriously, and then yanked his servo free -pulling a few wires as he went.

"Ow!" Starscream snapped, "Most of that was attached to me!"

Megatron ignored him. In his servo he held the device, tiny, but powerful, still buzzing away to itself where it was pinched between Megatron's claws. The warlord gave in one last -almost fond- look, before crushing it between his digits.

Starscream watched the shrapnel crumble to the floor in pieces. Good riddance, deplorable thing.

"I don't think any of your attempts on my life have ever had such a happy ending, Starscream."

Starscream met his leader's gaze, surprised to see him looking so calm, especially after the humiliation of what had just happened. Perhaps a good frag was a easy short cut to soothing his leader's volatile temper.

He laughed nervously, "Yes, well, I," he thumbed behind him, picking himself off the floor, "Should be going-"

"Very well," Megatron lifted his helm, nodding to the exit, "Clean yourself up."

"Thank you, my liege," Starscream tried to bow his way off the bridge, walking a little bowlegged after the strain that had been put on his joints. "Your mercy knows no bounds."

"Which is exactly why I expect to see you in my quarters this evening." The warlord added before he could escape, optics a dark smoulder. "You may express your gratitude then."

Starscream winced at the innuendo.

Well, at least the device had been destroyed.

Unless he made another one. One that actually _worked_ this time. And what better opportunity would he have to implant It than when Megatron's optics were offlined in ecstasy. Yes. He wasn't beaten yet. 

He smirked at his leader, "Oh, I look forward to it, master."

 


End file.
